The primary objective of this research project is to study the brain monoamines in brain. Research involves a series of studies to investigate the pharmacology of centrally-acting drugs, the neurochemical correlates of behavior, and influence of hormones on the CNS. Recent work has been concerned with the role of catecholamine- containing fibers in brain in the maintenance of self stimulation and avoidance responding and in the action of amphetamine. We have also examined the involvement of serotonergic fibers found to have an inhibitory influence on the actions of methylphenidate. Thyrotropin Relasing Hormone (TRH) was discovered to have central actions and to antagonize alcohol sleep. It is hoped that our approach will provide basic information that will assist in the understanding and diagnosis of mental illness.